Texting Blues
by Merlins hairy left testicle
Summary: A little text fic between our boys. Johnlock and Mystrade. I suck at summarys rated M for safety.


Semi random texting between our boys here :D Johnlock and mystrade. Bit short and pointless lol but hope you likes.

Characters are not mine. Kudos gos to Sir ACD For his fantastic creations and to the BBC for bringing us these versions without which our lives wouldn't be such fun!

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SHSH SH SH SH SH SH SH

Sherlock? MH

Oh what now? More Political scandals? boring! SH

Why do you have to sound so childish even when texting? MH

Why do you have to sound so fat? SH

Fat is not a sound Brother Mine. MH

It is when it's yours. SH

Sherlock, this is important MH

Oh? Like the time you dragged me to the Commons? SH

Boring! SH

Boring? That was a threat to the Prime ministers life! MH

Well the Prime Minister IS boring. SH

SHERLOCK! MH

Do you want me to call Mummy? MH

Go ahead. SH

Sherlock do as your brother says please. Mummy

Mycroft if that was Mummy then why did it come from your number? Mummy is in Corfu. SH

Darn it! MH

Getting slow in your dotage Brother? SH

Shut up Lockie. MH

Don't call me Lockie! SH

Then don't call me old. MH

Shut up Mycie. SH

SHERLOCK! MH

Yes brother mine? SH

Don't play innocent with me. MH

Sherlock? MH

Answer me please. MH

SHERLOCK! MH

Right im calling John. MH

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SHSH SH SH SH SH SH SH

Good evening Doctor Watson. MH

Hi Mycroft what do you want? a nice chat after you kidnap me? Or a personal spy in Baker Street? JW

Ah a bad day at work Doctor? Too many snot nosed children and women claiming to have Dengue Fever perhaps? MH

What? how did you... never mind. stop spying on me! JW

I do not spy. MH

Well stop perving then. JW

I DO NOT PERVE! MH

Oh sorry patient on the phone must dash! JW

Doctor? MH

Doctor watson! MH

OH Bugger. MH

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SHSH SH SH SH SH SH SH

Sherlock tell your brother to stop perving on me. JW

Why? Perving on you is very entertaining. SH

Sherlock! I'm not talking about you! Your Brother is watching me at work! JW

Really? remind me to ask him for the tape. SH

Sherlock Holmes! if you do i am withholding sex for a month! JW

What! NOOOOOOOOOO Jawn you wouldn't? SH

Really? JW

John? would you? SH

John! SH

Love? SH

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SHSH SH SH SH SH SH SH

Sherlock. case. Two bodies on clapham common. no marks or telltale signs. Thought you would be interested. GL

John threatened to withhold sex! SH

What? why are you telling me? GL

He threatened to withhold it! why? SH

I dont know! how should i know? GL

You're a normal person aren't you? SH

Last time i checked! lol GL

? SH

Never mind. too far below your intellect i suppose GL

Normal people are so confusing. SH

So are you going to take the case? GL

He threatened to withhold sex for a month! SH

OH Hell GL

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SHSH SH SH SH SH SH SH

Is your brother OK? GL

Sherlock has never been Ok even in its loosest terms. MH

He just doesnt seem himself GH

What has he done love? MH

Something about John withholding sex GL

Quick call the Times! front page story! Sherlock Holmes Spontaneously combusts due to blue balls! MH

Mycroft! GL

Yes Dearest? MH

What did you do? GL

Me? Why would you think i did anything? MH

Dont play innocent with me Myc. I know you too well and if you dont fix it now it wont be Sherlock with the blue balls! GL

Of course Love. I am sorry. MH

HAH The great Mycroft Holmes bought to his knees by a lowly Detective Inspector! GL

You could bring me to my knees anytime love. MH

I am at work! Behave! GL

Go sort your Brother out. GL

But.. MH

Greg? MH

:( MH

Where did you learn that? GL

Anthea. MH

Oh great! GL

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SHSH SH SH SH SH SH SH

It appears i must apologise for my actions earlier Brother mine. MH

What? you? SH

It appears you are not the only one who will be forced to abstain if i do not. MH

Why? SH

Gregory seems to believe that this is all my fault. MH

Probably. SH

what? MH

Well it always is. SH

Stop being so childish. MH

Am not being childish. SH

Are too. MH

:P SH

:p :P MH

Oh shut up. SH

Make me. MH

ugh go eat a cake. SH

Sherlock! MH

what? you're useless. SH

Am not! MH

Are too. SH

Am not! I solved the case i asked you about earlier. MH

Oh? What was it? some cleaner accidently used the wrong cleaning agent? SH

Dull. SH

Of curse not. MH

The missing plans. They were in his case all the time. MH

Really Brother mine thats the best cover story you could think of? SH

How did you know that's a cover story? MH

? How? MH

Bored. SH

Goodbye brother. SH

Sherlock? MH

SHERLOCK! MH

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SHSH SH SH SH SH SH SH

hehe Hope it wasn't too rubbish. Reviews are my Addicion :D


End file.
